


Prank War Gone Wrong

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans fell for a Borrower, and their prank war ends in a traumatic fashion.how is he going to explain this one?





	Prank War Gone Wrong

Sans had saved you, but now you wondered if he would end you as well.

You’d met him when you’d been caught by the tail in a mouse trap at Grillby’s. He’d heard the snap behind the jukebox and zipped over to investigate. You’d been told all your life that monsters eat borrowers, and so you shrieked and cried as he picked you up and released your tail, taking you out the door. (you later learned this had made everyone at Grillby’s very worried for you)

Taking you back to his house, Sans had spoken softly the whole way as you babbled pleas for your life. “hey, hey, shh, nobody’s going to hurt you. you’re just panicking for no reason. nobody’s gonna eat you.”

Of course, you didn’t believe him, still terrified and unable to stop shaking. So he’d held up his hands, “you can run right now if you’re scared, but please don’t go back to grillby’s. we have plenty of food and you’re more than welcome to share it. besides, your tail is probably broken, and my brother can heal it for you if you stay.”

Your tail had hurt, so you’d stayed, and meeting Papyrus had shaken the doubts from your mind. The big softy had cried when he saw your hurt tail and insisted not only on healing it, but also making you dinner and building a private area for you to live in on their kitchen counter.

That had convinced you to stay, and you’d fallen into their lives pretty quickly.

It was only after a few months that you and Sans had become more than just housemates. You’d been sitting on his chest as he drifted in and out of sleep, the TV on reruns of MTT programs, when you heard a harsh growl from his stomach.

It’d startled you, made you almost run in panic, but Sans had said, “oh, oops, ehehe….” He looked embarrassed, not…not predatory.

“What was that?” you asked.

“forgot to eat breakfast,” he blushes and looks away.

“W-well, don’t look at me!” you stammered back, feeling tense.

“hey, squeakers, no, i….” he whined softly before, very reluctantly, adding, “I’d never hurt you. I love you too much.”

The warmth spread from your cheeks all the way into your chest. “You…you love me?”

“yeah…a-and, not just family either. You’re amazing,” he couldn’t look at you, but it didn’t stop the deep royal blue blush from getting brighter. “and if you wouldn’t mind dating a lazybones, I’d be honored to go out with you.”

It was one of the happiest moments of your life, feeling your heart flood with affection and elation as you accepted.

However, the prank war that started with Sans putting a thimble of water over your door so you got soaked the next day was what had landed you in your current, terrifying situation.

You two had gone back and forth with harmless, fond pranks, stickers on the face, love notes taped to each others’ backs, startling one another by jumping out of random places, that sort of thing.

But you noticed during that time that Sans would more frequently forget meals, and it worried you.

So when he’d done it tonight, the most sour and irritated gurgle in your whole memory making you smack his chest in frustrated concern, you’d made a plan to make him remember next time. Especially since he winced and hissed when it had happened. You hated seeing Sans in pain.

You’d climbed up on his face while he slept, drawing a cupcake on his head with a red marker and writing on each cheek bone “REMEMBER” AND “TO EAT!!!”

Stepping back to admire your work, you hadn’t planned for his mouth to open under your feet, so you fell with a yelp into the glow of his inner world.

Before you could even start screaming and banging on the roof of his mouth, he began to purr. So so loud, the vibrations were making your feet tickle, but you were still panicking and squirming even…

Even when you slid all the way back and were swallowed without ceremony.

The space was so tight in his throat you could barely breathe, but he couldn’t stop purring and you can FEEL the satisfaction in it.

It’s breaking your heart even as the terror is breaking your mind.

Landing with a thump in the pit of his stomach, you sit, stunned for a long moment. Not only had your boyfriend just swallowed you, he was HAPPY ABOUT IT. About putting you in the one situation you’d told him terrified you.

A satiated growl from your surroundings brought you back to the present and the screaming and fighting began.

\--

Sans’ soul switched modes almost instantly. Something was wrong.

Instead of protection and safety, his tiny lover was feeling stress and fear.

So that meant Sans woke up after whining and curling in on himself in sharp pain.

“a-ah ow, stars…” he grit his teeth as the pain from his soul finally pulled him out of the fog.

Of course, he then was able to feel the struggling and hear the screaming coming from inside him.

“what?” he sat up sharply, feeling a weight get flung against the tender front wall of his belly. “ow ow, okay, something’s in me. I get it.”

He unzipped the magic and reached in, only realizing the gravity of the situation when a familiar, warm body with a tail came into his hand.

“what happened?!” he quickly brought them out, then zipped himself back up while holding a sobbing, distraught borrower in his other hand.

“Like you don’t know!” they were wriggling and wild eyed, completely lost in the panic. “You ate me just like you said you never would! It was all an act to make me easy prey!”

“what? no!” Sans carefully used his other hand to stroke their head, waiting till they were tired to move just in case they hurt themselves in the struggle. “i said I’d never want to hurt you, and I don’t. I don’t want you for food either. My soul literally woke me up with pain because you were so upset.”

They just sniffled and shook in his hands, ears drooping slightly, tail limp. “Then why’d you do it, Sans?”

“b-because…” he sighed through his nose and rubbed the bridge between his sockets. “because I never told you the real reason why my stomach was growling. I didn’t forget to eat…it’s an instinct. One I was fighting.”

“You…w-wanted to…you’ve wanted to eat me this whole time?” he could almost see the cracks starting to form in their soul from the way their face paled.

“it’s not that black and white.” Still smoothing his fingers over their head tenderly, he tried to explain, “monsters and borrowers have lived together a long, long time, squeaks. We aren’t the first pair to fall in love, won’t be the last. But you guys are so small, so easily hurt compared to us. We’re made to want to put ourselves between our mates and danger, and when we love a borrower like you….our bodies ramp that up to ten. Found this out when you first showed up and I started having weird thoughts. Mostly about this kinda thing.”

They weakly tried to move their arms, but couldn’t, just unable to understand and feeling too drained.

“I didn’t want to scare you, so I didn’t say anything. I hoped it was just a crush and I’d get over it. but it wasn’t and by the time it got bad enough for you to notice, I just….i couldn’t live without you.” Sans was desperately trying to get across his message, but he wasn’t sure it was hitting home.

“i’ve been trying to ignore it for so long, but I can’t fight something I don’t know is happening, and if you got too close to my mouth while I was asleep, that’s all my instincts were telling me to do. Get you inside and safe and close to my soul. I would never have done that on purpose, especially not without your permission.”

They finally looked up and gave a weak laugh. “It’s…it’s so hard to take you seriously with marker on your face.”

“marker? What…oh.” Sans nodded and got up. “let me wash this off?”

“Sans, I know how you are….but I have to have proof first.” He nodded. Okay, reasonable enough.

So up he got and over to his desk, digging his laptop out of a clothes pile with one hand. Power on, open Undernet Explorer.

A small double click on a bookmarked site and….

“there you go. A full article by Gerson on the history of monster-borrower relationships and their unique courting ritual.”

The borrower’s eyes scanned the page, seeing the illustrations from some of Waterfall’s more distant caverns, reading the many sources detailing the phenomena. And Sans felt them relax, felt their soul calm and warm as he held them.

“see?” he murmured, and they started sniffling again, nuzzling into his phalanges and purring, very very softly. 

“I’m sorry I’m so scared.”

“don’t be,” Sans sat back on his bed, laying them on his chest now that he was sure they wouldn’t run. “it’s worth working through this to be with you.”

Thrumming softly, his soul reached out to theirs, and received the tentative signal that all was well. That would be enough for now. It had been close enough now, it could wait as long as it needed to for the little soul it matched to be ready for another go.


End file.
